La vida como una ironía
by Orquideas en la alacena
Summary: Durante nuestras vidas pasarán toda clase de cosas a las cuales algún día llamaremos recuerdos [Ryden]


**La vida como una ironía**

Sólo dos veces en mi vida he probado sidra de manzana, y he llegado a creer que estos dos momentos son los recuerdos que más fuertemente se han aferrado a mi mente.

La primera vez fue a los cuatro años algunos días antes de año nuevo. Mi padre había conseguido que su mayor proyecto de vida fuera aceptado en una empresa grande ubicada en la ciudad central del país. Mi papá era inventor, siempre tenía los dedos llenos de pintura y aceite de motor, y la cabeza llena de ideas. Mi madre siempre lo recibía con un beso en la mejilla y yo recuerdo que siempre, sin excepción, le dejó el sello de sus labios marcado a la piel y un brillo especial en los ojos.

Aquella noche mi familia había ido al recibir la noticia de parte de mi madre, quien toda la tarde se la pasó afuera del banco en una de las dos únicas casetas telefónicas que existían en el pueblo, llamando y llamando a todos sus familiares y conocidos.

" _George lo ha conseguido, ésta vez lo ha conseguido."_

La sala se llenó de gente que yo conocía, aunque, al ser una sala pequeña, realmente no eran muchas las personas que nos pudieron acompañar esa noche. Mi madre había ido al salón de belleza esa mañana y se había arreglado las uñas y el pelo, y mi padre la abrazaba a su cuerpo con orgullo mientras los pechos de ambos se hinchaban con sueños y anhelos que sentían pronto se harían realidad.

Yo miraba a toda esa gente reunida en la pequeña habitación sin realmente entender el por qué, y daba vueltas entre las piernas de todos, mirando, escuchando.

" _Ryan"_ giré la cabeza y a mi derecha, en el sillón que era el que más había sufrido con el paso del tiempo, mi abuelo movía la mano en amán de que me acercase. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, dejó el bastón que sostenía con ambas manos y lo recargó contra la pared a su lado. Luego, carraspeó para que su voz ronca pudiera ser escuchada por mí entre las voces de toda esa gente. _"Ryan, ¿sabes que significa todo esto?"_

Una vez que lo pensé bien, negué con la cabeza.

Él sonrió con aquella sonrisa un poco fría, pero que aun así sigue siendo sonrisa. _"Significa que tu madre y tu padre por fin podrán comprar una casa, y que tú al fin podrás tener ese oso de peluche que viste en la juguetería."_

Creo que me emocioné, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es que él se comenzó a reír y me revolvió los cabellos, en sus ojos un brillo escondido que sólo ahora entiendo. Después, me encontré siendo alzado en brazos por mi madre. Ella sonreía, y papá también lo hacía mientras hablaba, y aquellos invitados que eran mi familia y los vecinos, parecían alegres por nosotros, alegres porque finalmente tendríamos dinero y porque el dinero nos daría futuro. Entonces, alguien de los reunidos gritó " _Un brindis por George_ ", y mi tía Rebecca destapó una botella de licor, y mi mamá le pidió que le sirviera sidra de manzana.

" _Ryan, eres un niño muy afortunado."_ Dijo, y luego le dio un sorbo al contenido de su copa.

Desde sus brazos miré a mí alrededor y los vi a todos festejando, y todos parecían felices y emocionados. Y yo estaba ahí, como en un sueño, como se sienten los recuerdos cuando intentas traerlos de regreso a tu mente. Alguien al frente entonces dijo " _Por George_ ", y todos bebieron de su copa, y mi madre me besó ambas mejillas con lágrimas que nunca escurrirían de sus ojos. Luego, me llevó la copa a los labios y sorbí de ella. El sabor era dulce pero al mismo tiempo desagradable, y cuando me ofreció más, me negué.

Es impresionante la facilidad con la que traemos de vuelta viejos recuerdos, pero no todos, sólo algunos que pueden o no ser de sucesos y ocasiones importantes. Es impresionante, también, la rapidez con la que algunas cosas que esperaste por mucho tiempo, se acaban.

A los 5 años descubrí, o noté, la existencia de personas a las que se les conoce como abogados. A los 5 años y medio, cuando mi padre fue sentenciado a 35 años de cárcel, decidí que no quería convertirme en uno.

Mamá lloró por días que se convirtieron en semanas, y luego éstas se convirtieron en meses. Lloró tantas lágrimas y tanto dolor hasta que llegó un momento en que no le quedaba nada por derramar, y entonces siguió llorando, o sufriendo, pero ahora en silencio, dentro de ella.

Mi tía Rebecca se mudó a la casa con nosotros para así compartir los gastos de todo y para ayudarle a mamá a solventar la renta. Mi abuelo siguió ocupando ese sillón en la esquina y ambos siguieron envejeciendo juntos, con esa expresión amarga y de melancolía que sólo un hombre que ha soñado y ha despertado tantas veces podría tener.

Mi vida y el tiempo desde ahí siguieron con el ritmo tranquilo y endeble que la mayoría de las cosas frágiles y olvidadas tienen. Pero no me mal intérpretes, no estoy diciendo que esto haya sido malo, sino, más bien, sólo monótono. Mi tía fue de gran ayudado durante esos años, era una mujer fuerte que después de los empujones que le dio la vida había aprendido a pararse firmemente sobre el suelo, a resistirlos. Mi madre, en cambio, se había forjado un mundo que deseaba fuera de ensueños: Había conocido al amor de su vida a los 14 años, se habían casado a los 22, y yo había venido 6 años después. Luego, había creído que su vida estaba resuelta, que su esposo al fin podría tener un trabajo estable con un buen salario, y que quizá sus inventos serían reconocidos en todo el mundo y tendríamos entonces la vida resuelta, porque el dinero da futuro.

Así siguieron las cosas y el mundo siguió rotando alrededor del sol. Mi tía tenía una hija un poco mayor a mí que por cosas de custodias vivía con su padre, así que yo era el único niño en esa casa, y mientras las dos mujeres estaban ocupadas con preocupaciones que corroen hasta en sueños, mi abuelo se convirtió en mi única compañía.

No era un hombre muy alegre, y quizá tampoco demasiado agradable; hacía comentarios hirientes cuando opinaba, era racista y su mente se había quedado estancada en los años 40, sin intentar entender las nuevas ideas que el mundo absorbía con rapidez. Sobre todo, mi abuelo odiaba a los homosexuales y a la música rock.

Pero fuera de todo eso, fue un gran hombre. Había trabajado duro durante su juventud y había sido el sustento para su esposa, sus cuatro hijos, además de para su madre y hermano. Y su mente estaba llena de recuerdos, tan llena o incluso más de lo que la mía está ahora, sólo que los recuerdos de él eran más añejos e interesantes, o quizá digo eso porque los míos los viví y eso les quita emoción.

Mi abuelo habría sido un gran escritor de haberse dedicado a ello, o un cineasta. Sin embargo, había servido como piloto desde los 22 años durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Esto por supuesto lo llenó de anécdotas que yo gustoso escuchaba, y que él fingía no tener interés de contarme. Era un buen narrador que siempre describía los detalles, y yo, un pequeño niño solitario en un hogar que poco a poco se venía abajo, lo escuchaba con atención.

Mi abuelo enfermó a los 77 años. Mi madre nos prometió, a mí y a ella misma, que no se trataba de una enfermedad grave, y las enfermeras le palmearon la espalda susurrándole palabras de apoyo. El médico a cargo se acercó a nosotros y antes de informarle a mi madre sobre el estado de salud de mi abuelo, me sonrió, luego se agachó a mi altura y me dijo: _"Eres un niño muy alto y fuerte para tu edad, seguramente serás un superhéroe cuando crezcas."_ Aquello me hizo sonreír por primera vez en el día. Quizá también en la semana.

A los 7 años decidí que quería ser médico.

A los 8 años, cuando mi abuelo perdió la memoria, decidí que quería ser neurólogo.

Mi madre comenzó a salir con un hombre durante los meses siguientes, su nombre era Robert. Para ese entonces ya habían pasado dos años y medio desde que habíamos visto a mi padre, o al menos, desde que yo lo había visto pues ella insistía en que la prisión no era un lugar para niños y nunca me llevó.

Mi madre decía que mi padre había sido encerrado injustamente, que alguien se había aprovechado de su amabilidad y le había inculpado sus crímenes. Mi tía negaba con la cabeza y mi madre se enfurecía, y ahora, a mi edad y después de tantos años, creo que mi tía tenía la razón.

Robert era un buen tipo, la llevaba a cenar a lugares bonitos y le compraba vestidos floreados. También era Robert quien había conseguido que mi abuelo fuera visto por un neurólogo en un hospital privado en la ciudad, y aunque no era rico, él le ofrecía dinero a mi madre para que se ayudara con eso. Robert también fue quien en mi noveno cumpleaños me regaló a Scraps, un cachorro Jack Russell que se convertiría en mi primer perro y en mi mejor amigo.

Pero un día mi mamá salió con Robert y esa noche no regresó, ni la noche siguiente, ni la noche siguiente a esa. Cuando al fin volvió, llegó llorando y se encerró en su cuarto, y no fue hasta 45 minutos después que mi tía logró que le abriera la puerta y entró para hablar con ella. Yo me quedé sentado en el sillón a un lado al de mi abuelo, quien para ese momento había envejecido de golpe los años que aún le faltaban por vivir.

Cuando mi tía salió de la habitación, negó con la cabeza y me envió a dormir.

Scraps y yo salíamos al parque a diario. La tía Rebecca bromeaba diciendo que toda la energía que me faltaba se había concentrado en él, pues siempre fui una persona introvertida mientras que mi perro, siendo de una raza activa, no lo era. Quisiera poder decirte que el no tener amigos en el colegio me había afectado de algún modo, pero sinceramente creo que eso sería mentir. Así como el resto de mi infancia, y lo que sería después el resto de mi vida, los acontecimientos que pasaron a mi alrededor se sintieron como estar en un sueño.

 _"Durante nuestras vidas pasarán toda clase de cosas a las cuales algún día llamaremos recuerdos,"_ Dijo mi tía cuando mi madre lloraba porque había tenido que empeñar su anillo de matrimonio en la única casa de préstamos existente ahí. " _y tienes que vivir esos momentos mientras puedes, porque el tiempo corre rápido y no espera a nadie, y a veces, si tienes mala suerte, puedes quedarte atrapado en la melancolía e intentar vivir dentro de ellos."_

A veces volteaba a ver a mi abuelo sentado en ese sofá sin hacer nada, viendo al vacío. Me preguntaba si ahora que no podía vivir momentos ni traer de vuelta recuerdos, estaría viviendo sólo por respirar, sólo por existir. Si algunas veces se miraría en el espejo y un destello de reconocimiento recorrería sus ojos, o si su existencia ahora sería igual a la de ese mueble de donde muy pocas veces se levantaba y que estaba condenado a seguirse empolvando con el paso del tiempo.

A los 10 años, cuando mi mamá aún lloraba en silencio, me planteé la idea de ser psicólogo, pues quería ayudarla.

Y seguimos viviendo como hacen los gatos, las palomas, y también las ratas, seguimos caminando y seguimos levantándonos, como si fuéramos todos partes de un gran pulmón inspirando y espirando. Como si estuviéramos viviendo, pero no realmente.

No fue hasta mi onceavo cumpleaños cuando conocí a Spencer.

Spencer era un niño alto, tan alto como yo. Tenía el color del cielo atrapado en los ojos, y la alegría desbordándosele por los labios. Siempre fue muy alegre y fue la pintura de color que me hacía falta.

Él fue quien me enseñó a andar en bicicleta y me regaló mi primera guitarra. Siempre estaba sonriendo, y cuando yo estaba con él era como contagiarse de un resfriado.

" _Eres muy raro, Ryan,"_ alguna vez me dijo _"por eso me alegra que seas mi amigo, así somos dos."_

Y fuimos dos durante mucho tiempo, quizá tres contando a mi perro. Y con él aprendí a subir a los camiones a tocar canciones por unos centavos, y con él fui a mi primera fiesta y bebí por primera vez alcohol.

" _Tienes 15 años, ¿A qué es lo que quieres dedicar tu vida?"_

" _Deseo ser guitarrista, tener una banda de rock con Spencer. Ser famosos, conocer lugares y conocer personas. Quiero que nos llenemos de historias por contar."_

A ella no le había interesado nada de lo que respondía, pues antes de siquiera poder terminar la oración sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos y sus manos sobre mi pecho, y pronto, mi espalda estaría sobre la cama y ella sobre de mí.

A los 15 años fue entonces cuando tuve sexo por primera vez, y decidí que quería ser músico.

Pero la música por más fuerte que fuera no lograba enmudecer las discusiones que se escuchaban fuera mi cuarto, ni las que yo mantenía dentro de mí. Fue también a esa edad cuando fui diagnosticado con depresión crónica, y mi madre volvió a llorar con lágrimas que humedecen mejillas, mojan pañuelos, y oprimen corazones.

Pero no teníamos dinero para pagar el psiquiatra que habían dicho que necesitaba, ni tampoco mi madre podía costearse el enviarme cada martes a la ciudad central a que recibiera ayuda en un centro público. Y quise que la música enmudeciera por completo mi cerebro, y desee con todas mis fuerzas que los recuerdos que me mantenían despierto y llorando frente al espejo se fueran del mismo modo en que habían dejado solo a mi abuelo. Pero no lo hicieron, y me quedé con ellos. Y fue duro aprender a vivir así.

Fue en ese momento cuando deseé ser psiquiatra, para poder ayudarme a mí mismo.

Spencer siempre estuvo ahí para mí, era mi mejor amigo. Cuando me sentía romper solía marcarle sin importar la hora del día o la fecha, y él respondía. Siempre respondía.

" _Tengo miedo, Ryan. Miedo de que un día no puedas contigo mismo."_

Pero yo sí podía, y siempre pude. Por él, por ellos.

Fuimos a la preparatoria juntos y seguimos tocando música, bebiendo cada viernes, y probamos la marihuana en los vestidores del gimnasio de hombres. También fue ese año cuando probé los labios de uno. De un hombre.

" _Es una ironía,"_ Había dicho mi tía Rebecca cuando se lo conté entre lágrimas de tristeza, enojo y desesperación. Ella se refería a mi abuelo, quien nos miraba desde lejos sin recordar quién diablos éramos, o qué queríamos en su vida. " _Pero está bien, Ryan, no hay nada de malo con amar. Amar a alguien no te hace una mala persona, al contrario, el amor te hace humano."_

Quizá mi vida y todo lo que había vivido durante ella se concentraba en eso: Intentar ser humano.

Pero yo no amaba a esa persona, y si me lo preguntases, sólo he amado a 6 personas en todos estos años.

Cuando cumplí 17 años las preguntas de _"¿A qué te dedicarás?"_ dejaron de ser preguntas de niños. Ahora la gente esperaba una respuesta concreta, algo dicho con orgullo y decisión. Pero yo quería hacer tantas cosas con mi vida que no tenía una respuesta, y deseaba que alguien o algo me dijera qué hacer.

Fue entonces cuando quise no haber deseado aquello.

Scraps murió una noche de algún día feriado. Su mirada se había quedado clavada sobre la mía, y de mis ojos llovieron ríos, lagos y toda la desesperación que mi pobre alma podía contener. Y lloré como nunca había llorado y bien había tenido la necesidad dé, y desee con todas mis fuerzas que se quedara, que no se fuera. Que no me dejara como tantos lo habían hecho. Como tantos se habían ido sin siquiera moverse de mi lado.

Enterramos a mi perro esa misma noche, Spencer y yo. Mi madre se había encerrado en su cuarto y mi tía nos miraba desde debajo de la cornisa de la casa.

La muerte no es más que una compañera que nos sigue de cerca, observa mientras jugamos y mientras reímos, nos observa en nuestros momentos más solos, y también cuando más gente hay. Nos mira las manos sudorosas cuando tenemos miedo, y nos desea tocar cuando deseamos su ayuda. Y es tranquila y resulta ser amable si bien lo piensas. Entiende el sufrimiento, pero yo no entendía porque debía de doler tanto.

A mis 17 años me decidí a ser veterinario.

No era la decisión que mi madre esperaba, y realmente yo no me lo había planteado antes. Pero lo había decidido aquella noche, y sentía que se lo debía a alguien.

Pero la vida no se volvió más obscura o perdió sus colores como se hubiera esperado. Y como bien me había dicho ella alguna vez, los momentos se vuelven recuerdos, y el mundo sigue girando.

Spencer decidió estudiar historia, su facultad quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Y volví a estar solo, pero parecía como si la soledad fuera natural para mí.

Fueron unos años después cuando conocí a la sexta persona que en mi vida iba a amar.

Tocaba el piano. Él todos los jueves tocaba el piano en el salón sobre el que yo estudiaba. Sus dedos hacían la música más bonita que jamás había escuchado, y durante los momentos que duraba, el resto del mundo se quedaba en silencio. ¿Su nombre? Su nombre no importa, importa su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos.

Lo veía salir del salón después de que todos se iban, llevaba su mochila al hombro y algunas hojas en mal estado en las manos. Con audífonos en los oídos, nunca escuchaba mis pasos cuando bajaba las escaleras con rapidez para poder alcanzarlo, paro verlo salir.

Si Spencer era alegría, Brendon era felicidad.

Le hablé por primera vez después de uno de sus ensayos, y aunque ya no recuerdo las palabras exactas, recuerdo el sentimiento que en mí provocó. También puedo rememorar sus manos jugando entre ellas, nerviosas, diciéndome su nombre y agradeciéndome por decirle cuánto me gustaba lo que tocaba.

Me dijo entre risas que estudiaba química, en la facultad que quedaba a dos de la mía, que no era lo que realmente quería hacer pero sí lo que su madre esperaba, y me dijo que no le molestaba, pues siempre se le habían dado bien las ciencias de cualquier modo.

Y el piano, tocaba hermoso el piano.

Nos hicimos amigos, para mi resultando difícil y fácil. Difícil porque no solía hablar con nadie ahí, porque mis dos únicos mejores amigos también habían sido mis únicos amigos, y uno de ellos había sido humano y el otro no. Fácil, fácil porque con Brendon el tiempo fluía demasiado rápido, demasiado sencillo. Fácil porque con él las sonrisas sobraban y las risas siempre sonaban bellas.

Me contó de él, de su madre, su padre, y sus 3 hermanos. Me contó de la ciudad de dónde provenía, me escuchó cuando le hablé de Spencer e insistió en que algún día debía presentarlos. Me dijo sus sueños y sus aspiraciones, lo que le hacía reír y lo que le parecían injusticias. Me habló de comida, de cerveza, y de libertad.

Me llamó a las 4 de la mañana cuando su hermana se encontró un cachorro en el camino cuando volvía de una fiesta. Me llamó a los 5 minutos después de las 12 cuando cumplí los 19 años. Me habló y contesté, como estaba acostumbrado a que ocurriera con Spencer, pero al contrario.

Spencer se burló de mí y comenzó a hablarme de amor, de cómo él la había conocido y había sabido que era especial. Y me dijo, entre burlas y cosas serias, que cuando quieres estar con alguien todo el tiempo, y que cuando no estás con ellos los piensas y sueñas, es porque son especiales. Y que debes intentar quedarte con ellos, y que, a veces, ellos deciden quedarse también contigo.

Brendon era ese alguien.

De pronto me despertaba a mitad de la noche y lo escuchaba tocar, ahí, desde mi cama. Él en el departamento de abajo, yo mirando el techo de mi habitación. Había veces en las que escuchaba e imaginaba sus dedos recorrer las teclas, las yemas apenas rozando los colores y provocando esos sonidos, aquellos con los cuales soñaba.

" _No me gusta el deporte, y como sólo puedes ser especial siendo deportista o siendo músico, decidí ser lo segundo."_ había dicho seguido con una carcajada. Luego, su sonrisa se volvió más pequeña pero siguió entando allí mientras se acariciaba el lugar donde nace el cabello. " _No, es mentira. Nunca he sido bueno en el deporte, quizá es porque nunca lo he podido intentar realmente. Hay algo en mi corazón que me impide correr, o saltar, o bailar como me gustaría hacerlo. Pero está bien, la música me mantiene tranquilo y disfruto de ella."_

Ese día, a los 20 años y después de acurrucarme bajo mis cobijas, me eché a llorar. Y entonces deseé poder ser cardiólogo.

La primera vez que nos besamos las palabras de mi madre tomaron sentido, me sentí afortunado. Brendon tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y los míos lo sostenían por la cintura como si tuviera miedo a que se fuera. Me besó y me volvió a besar, y luego subimos al techo y nos sentamos a mirar las estrellas.

Me dijo lo que yo tanto había querido decirle desde que lo conocí, y le conté sobre cómo con él la línea que difuminaba mi vida y mis sueños se volvían más borrosa, le dije que con él no había tristeza, ni dolor, y que los recuerdos no me hacían daño. Me abrazó y no dijo nada, y nos quedamos así por el resto de la noche, hasta que llegó la mañana, y luego nos volvimos a besar.

Y cierto era que con él todo parecía ser más sencillo, con más color y siempre lleno de felicidad, siempre lleno de él.

Cuando nos graduamos pensé en pedirle matrimonio. Spencer me dijo, _"Adelante, amigo, que sólo se vive y se ama de verdad una vez."_ así que lo hice.

Una tarde de abril me arrodillé frente a él y de mi boca escurrió lo que hacía a mi corazón latir con fuerza. Y Brendon sonrió, y de sus ojos escurrieron lágrimas, y sus manos temblaron al igual que las mías. Luego se arrojó a mis brazos, y lo abracé deseando nunca jamás separarnos.

Y yo lo amaba, y él me amaba a mí.

Mi abuelo murió ese mismo mes y no sufrió porque ocurrió mientras dormía, dijeron los médicos. Mi madre lloró lágrimas reales y mi tía, la fuerte, la que había aprendido a recibir los golpes que da la vida, también se rompió. Y mientras lloraba yo recordaba sus viejas historias, sus anécdotas de vida que me había contado, y las que le habían faltado por contar.

Y esa noche lloré en brazos de Brendon sintiendo que la vida es cruel porque da y luego quita, porque realmente no tiene mucho sentido, porque parecía como si al menos la mía no fuera más que algo teñido en colores deslavados. Pero Brendon estaba ahí, tan lleno de felicidad y sonrisas, y me abrazó, y me besó, y me cantó durante toda la noche.

Y yo lo amaba, y lo sigo haciendo.

Nos casamos en la playa y fue como toda persona sueña. Lo recibí en el altar, y mientras caminaba hacía mi yo no podía creer la suerte que me había tocado, que ese hombre que sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo sería mi compañero por lo que nos quedara de tiempo. Y yo estaba dispuesto a disfrutar cada segundo.

Comencé a trabajar en una clínica en el centro de la ciudad, no ganaba mucho pero entre los dos pudimos pagarnos una pequeña casa. También, Brendon la convirtió en un hogar trayendo del refugio dos pequeños perros de edad adulta. Uno se llamó Bowie, y el otro Jake.

Él fue quien me convenció de visitar a mi padre en prisión por primera vez. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que se hubiera olvidado de mí, o peor aún, de que nos rechazara. Pero con la mano de Brendon entrelazada a la mía entré al área de visitas y nos sentamos frente a él. Su rostro había cambiado mucho con los años, ahora tenía los rasgos mucho más duros quizá por las cosas que le había tocado vivir en prisión, pero cuando vio nuestras manos entrelazadas no lo mencionó. En cambio, me preguntó sobre mí y sobre mi madre, quejándose de que hacía meses que no lo iba a visitar. Le dije que no recordaba que tuviera ese tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, y él me dijo que se lo había hecho estado ya en prisión. Brendon se sorprendió e interrumpió la conversación para preguntar cómo es que se podía hacer eso, y él y mi padre iniciaron una conversación sobre toda clase de cosas ilegales que se pueden hacer dentro de cuatro paredes.

Una vez dentro del auto, Brendon mencionó cuánto me parecía a mi padre. Yo no supe qué contestar a eso, así que encendí el coche y conduje a casa. Luego, al bajar, me lo aclaró: _"Se parecen mucho. Después de todos estos años tampoco ha olvidado a su familia."_

Brendon se reía diciendo que lo hacía sentir un perro cuando pegaba mi estetoscopio a su pecho desnudo, husmeando en su piel en busca de los latidos de su corazón. Se reía y se removía diciéndome que le hacía cosquillas, o que estaba demasiado frío. Luego, después de un rato se quedaba callado al ver mi expresión. Quitaba el estetoscopio de su piel y me lamía los labios, y luego decía, _"Todo ahí dentro suena bien."_

Y él contestaba: " _Todo suena a Ryan, Ryan, Ryan…"_

Y nos echábamos a reír.

Navidad siempre fue su época favorita del año, quizá porque era el momento ideal para preparar pasteles de calabaza y ensaladas de manzana, y no es como que las temporadas alguna vez lo hubieran detenido de hacerlas, pero que fuese navidad sólo le daba otra excusa perfecta. Yo disfrutaba mucho de lo que preparaba, pero más disfrutaba de su compañía.

Como bien dije antes, nuestra casa era pequeña pero lo suficientemente amplia para que cupiéramos los cuatro y un árbol de navidad; debajo de éste el día 24 siempre encontraba regalos, uno o dos para mí, y cuatro para nuestros perros. Y él siempre encontraba tantos regalos hubiera yo visto durante el año que me recordaran a él.

Spencer tuvo dos hijas, y a ambas como primer nombre les puso Marie. Brendon se quejó mucho sobre ello, diciendo cosas sobre individualidad y como, al ser gemelas, Spencer y Haley las iban a confundir. Pero a él no le importaba, estaba orgullo de Marie Anne y de Marie Elizabeth.

Brendon alguna vez me dijo que le hubiera gustado tener hijos, y cuando le planteé la posibilidad de adoptar, me dijo que no, que le gustaría tener pequeños Ryan's y pequeños Brendon's para moldear a su manera, pero que seguramente terminaríamos echándolos a perder porque probablemente seríamos unos desastrosos padres. Le di la razón y esa noche dormí con mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando ese latido el cual Brendon insistía era su corazón diciendo mi nombre.

En mi mente, él era todo lo que existía.

Para cuando llegó febrero, también llegó mi carta de aceptación en la universidad local para estudiar la especialización en cardiología. Brendon se emocionó por mí y bromeó sobre cómo yo lo utilizaría de conejillo de indias. Le hice callar con un beso, pegándolo a la pared.

Después de algunos años, ahora era yo quien respondía las llamadas de Spencer, siempre pidiéndome ayuda. Me pedía opiniones sobre cosas las cuales yo desconocía, o me contaba cosas que había escuchado que Haley le contaba a sus amigas. Yo me reía, porque era lo único que podía hacer.

"… _sueno patético, ¿verdad_?" preguntó él, y yo asentí aún y a sabiendas que no podía verme desde el otro lado de la línea. " _Pero oh, Ryan, las mujeres son tan complicadas."_

" _Por eso no me casé con una."_ Bromeé.

" _Eso es mentira, Brendon es mucho peor_." Y entre risas estuve de acuerdo.

La depresión regresaba a mí junto con los recuerdos, era algo que no podía evitar. Quizá era aquello a lo que algunos le llaman melancolía, pero yo lo sentía más fuerte. Y cuando Brendon volvía a casa y me encontraba llorando, se acurrucaba a mi lado y me preguntaba:

" _Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?, por eso este amiguito aquí dentro late tu nombre, y lo hace mal porque se pregunta ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien tan guapo como Ryan? Y él no lo sabe, pero yo sí, y es sencillo: porque es el amor de mi vida."_

Pero Brendon tenía razón, su corazón no latía bien, sus sonidos cardiacos no eran correctos. Y yo no conocía mucho de cardiología humana, pero los médicos que visitamos sí. Y ellos también sabían que había algo mal.

" _El problema es cuánto te amo",_ decía entre risas después de que terminaba de hacerle cosquillas. _"El problema entre mi corazón y yo, es que te amo tanto que él no puede soportar todo este amor."_

Y yo trataba de sonreír tan real como él lo hacía.

Y vivimos y disfrutamos cada segundo que tuvimos juntos. Y fuimos felices, y también fuimos tristes. Y mi corazón y el suyo latían a ritmos tan diferentes que se complementaban. Porque él era la alegría en mi vida y yo era su dosis de melancolía, pero también de amor.

Porque todo lo que él me amaba, yo lo multiplicaba por dos y se lo regresaba.

La segunda vez que bebí sidra de manzana, fue con él. Acababa de llegar a casa después de su trabajo, y traía en manos una botella. Entonces, se puso a bailar en la sala con ella.

" _¿Sabes cuáles son las verdaderas 7 maravillas del mundo?"_ Preguntó al parar, con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole con rapidez debido al esfuerzo; y los perros comenzaron a saltarle y a poner sus patas sobre sus piernas, intentando saber qué es lo que traía en las manos.

" _La primera, son tus ojos,"_ Dijo, y yo seguí viéndolo, recargado desde donde estaba. Pero mi corazón se aceleró un poco. " _La segunda, tu cabello despeinado por las mañanas."_

" _La tercera y la cuarta, son los sueños y las palabras que guardas en tu cabeza._ " Fue entonces cuando me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia él, y cuando llegué a su lado, tomé suavemente sus caderas y besé sus labios. La respiración de Brendon era cálida contra mi rostro. " _La quinta es el sabor de tus labios, y la sexta es el color de tus mejillas cuando te sonrojas_." Dijo, y escondí mi rostro entre sus cabellos.

" _La séptima es cuánto te amo,"_ diciendo esto subió sus manos con cuidado por mi espalda, pegándome más a él, juntando nuestros pechos, acelerando nuestras respiraciones. " _y cuánto me amas tú_."

Bebimos la botella esa noche envueltos en las sabanas de la cama que quedaron manchadas con las gotas que escurrían de nuestras copas al reír. Los perros perdieron el interés en lo que había dentro y se echaron a dormir en nuestros pies, calentándonos y haciéndonos compañía. Y después de unas horas con sabor a minutos, Brendon se abrazó a mi cuerpo y yo enredé mis dedos en su pelo, y nos quedamos ahí, en silencio, en tranquilidad. Y sentí alegría, amor y un montón de sentimientos que deseaba gritarle, que deseaba mostrarle; pero durante esos minutos sólo disfruté de su compañía y del calor de su cuerpo, de su respiración.

Y así, tan de repente como llegó a alegrarme, también se fue.

Y el piano se quedó en silencio, y su risa dejó de escucharse entre las paredes, y su corazón dejó de sonar como él decía que lo hacía. Pero yo aún siento el calor de sus labios sobre los míos y tengo la memoria fresca del sabor de sus besos. Y estoy bebiendo por tercera vez en mi vida una copa de sidra de manzana, y me sabe dulce y amarga a la vez, y creo que está bien porque de eso se trata la vida.

Y yo también estoy bien, porque aún puedo recordar su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos. Y porque aún lo amo y mi corazón me lo recuerda con cada latido. Y esta vez no deseo ser nada más que Ryan Ross. Y lo que fue mi vida, tan llena de cambios y tan repleta de recuerdos, y lo que era en ese momento, me pareció una ironía. Porque siempre había existido tristeza y felicidad dentro de ella, y ahora me daba cuenta de que de eso se trataba todo: De vivir cada momento y de disfrutar cada subida y cada bajada, de atesorar cada segundo y de rememorarlo todo cuando te sientes mal. De recordarlo a él sonriendo, besándote, riéndose, amándote. De recordarlo siempre, de amarlo siempre, de no olvidarlo nunca.

Porque después de todo, mi corazón también late su nombre.


End file.
